Risqué Romance
by SecondAlternateLieutenant
Summary: Mako comes home from a long day of work to find his wife in a very interesting mood. Smut. But it's classy, romantic, smut.


Twenty-four hour shifts had to be the worst invention in the history of police work. It benefited the city, and gave officers longer breaks between their shifts, but God being awake for twenty-four hours in a row was very nearly the worst thing ever.

The only good thing, and it was such a minor good thing that it barely counted but definitely did, was that he got to go home to his wife and collapse into bed with her. If she was in a good mood they'd get a little 'couple's intimacy' in before he lost all will to stay awake. He'd caught about five hours in the precinct, but that wasn't nearly enough to live off of.

The sight of his own door gave him a grin and he tried to ignore the memory of Korra's mood the night before when he'd had to leave for work so late.

_"Why are you going to work now?"_

_"It's a twenty-four hour shift; I have to be there all night and day."_

_"That's unreasonable."_

_"I can't help it, I didn't make the rules."_

_"I know you didn't, but that doesn't make it fair."_

She'd been angry when he left, but had given him a kiss good bye anyway, her face set in her usual pout. He really did love that pout sometimes, it was so cute, and just so Korra. The most powerful being in the world, and had been reincarnated thousands of times over thousands of years, pouted when she didn't get her way.

Pushing open the door Mako stayed quite so that he wouldn't wake her up if she'd fallen asleep. Korra always tried to stay up for him, but sometimes she'd fall asleep, either on the couch or in their bed. She wasn't on the couch tonight, so he stripped off his jacket and his boots before walking into the bedroom, hoping to see her asleep in their bed.

She wasn't even in the room.

Confused, Mako pulled off his shirt and undershirt while he contemplated where his wife was. Maybe she'd gone out with Bolin or Asami. Either of the two were likely, and while he hated missing out on things, he liked that Korra's life didn't revolve around him and she would go out and do things without him. He liked that she had fun.

He didn't like that he didn't have much fun, but he did have fun with her sometimes. On his days off they'd spend the time they could together, unless she was working and then he'd clean up the apartment and cook for her. It was wonderfully domestic. A smile was on his face thinking about his life now while he sat on the bed, finishing removing his pants and socks.

"Hey there." Her voice was low, surprising him. He smiled up to where her voice was coming from and stared at her standing in the bathroom doorway.

All he could see was that Korra had her hair loose around her head, something she never really liked but knew he did, and very long legs. She was wearing a blue, sheer, nightgown that fell from her chest to just below her bottom. He could easily see right through it, something that was entirely distracting, were it not for the mischievous grin on her face.

"Hey." He choked, already feeling tightening in his groin.

"I was thinking about how you left yesterday." She murmured softly, walking from the door, away from him and toward their dresser, trailing her finger along the radio.

Wait, when did she put the radio in their bedroom?

"I was thinking I shouldn't get mad at you for something you can't control." She turned her blue eyes toward him. "Something you don't want to do."

She was doing something. That thought occurred to him rather late in this encounter with his wife. What, he wasn't sure, but she was. Was she seducing him?

"So I thought I'd make it up to you." She smiled and leaned her back against the dresser, her back arched, making her breasts his immediate focus. He couldn't help it when she did things like that, he was human after all, and she was breathtakingly sexy.

Then she was moving. Her hips swayed and popped, her arms lifted and pulled her hair away from her neck and turned away. It was only then that he'd realized she turned on music. It was smart and sassy, her movements matched it as she turned in a full circle. She dropped her hair and moved to one side slowly, her blue eyes not leaving his as she turned and dipped low to the other before taking a step toward him.

Mako was completely lost the first second she'd even turned on the music. She was so beautiful, so sexy. His eyes widened when her hands rested on her knees and, to the beat of the music, slid the sheer nightgown up slowly, revealing more of her perfect skin as she moved. Inch by inch she hoisted up the dress, taunting him as it hit her waist. Korra kept her head forward and looked at him over her shoulder as she turned her bottom toward him, biting her lip.

He ached to touch her, but he didn't want to move out of fear she'd stop.

Instead he stared and watched as his groin tightened and hardened in his underwear, dying to feel her. Every time she turned and moved her hair, a wave of her natural scent was wafted under his nose and added to the sensation assault she was having on him.

The second she was facing him again she was closer, moving her hips and sliding onto his lap. She was straddling him, her knees bent while she sat on his lap, hands still on her nightgown and bringing it higher up. The best part about her being in his lap now was that he could finally touch her, a hand on each of her smooth hips. Korra had the smoothest skin he'd ever felt in his life.

The nightgown came completely up, her arms stretched toward the ceiling as the blue fabric dangled from one hand before dropping it completely. Her arms came down around his neck and her face pressed to his, their noses a breath apart. Mako was surprised to feel her heart racing too. He brought a hand up and brushed her cheek gently, moving a few strands of dark hair out of her eye.

He didn't know what to say. There weren't words to express just how beautiful she was to him. There just wasn't a way to say it. So, with a soft smile, he kissed her gently, letting one hand push into her hair, rustling some of her scent out.

She smelled so good to him. Like nature and _jasmine_. Mako deepened the kiss with his tongue and gathered her closer in his arms, wrapping them close and turning, tipping her onto the bed. As soon as he was able, he pushed off his underwear and Korra sighed, smiling up at him. She looked like she wanted to say something, but he kissed her before she could, stroking his hands on her sides and sliding up to her chest.

Mako only pulled his mouth off of hers to cup her breasts, one in each and his mouth planted on one, his tongue swirling on it to give her as much pleasure and tension as she'd given him with her sexy moves. The cries she was letting out proved he was being very successful.

It was strange how aware he was of every inch of her right now. How soft her skin felt under his calloused hands as he stroked them down her sides and to her hips, using his fingers to brush light patterns on her thighs and abdomen. She was so beautiful, her skin was so soft, the shade just darker than his, the contrast arousing and beautiful all at the same time.

He was the luckiest man to ever exist to be able to have her as his wife.

Korra released a high sound of pleasure as he let two fingers sink into the heated core of her, her hands gripping the sheets on either side of her body tightly. She waved one at him, trying to communicate something before giving up and arching her back as he hit a sweet spot. Mako knew just what she wanted, and he wanted it too. Badly.

He slid up, leaving a trail of wet kisses up her hip to her side, on the curve of her waist, her breast, up her collar, her neck and then her curved lips. The kiss was sweet, but she looped her arms around his neck, hoping she knew what was coming next as her legs bent up, giving him more room between them. Mako wasn't a small man, he was a lot of muscle and height, but she was always ready and eager for him.

If there was a time to tell her he loved her, now was it, but he couldn't find the words as he moved inside her, joining them together so intimately. They didn't need words anymore. Their mouths found each other and she cupped his face in one hand, running her other into his hair to hold herself against him while he moved slowly in her, eliciting so many feelings she didn't understand, but knew were him. All him.

The explosions of pleasure and burst of emotion and happiness that she associated with him washed over her in a sharp wave, dragging a cry from her mouth. It resonated into his and he followed her easily, shuddering in her arms as he experienced a similar climax, moving his mouth from hers to bury his face into her hair. Mako inhaled and came to rest, kissing her neck before sliding off of her, feeling every second of exhaustion from his last twenty-four hours and the better weariness from the time spent with his wife.

Korra shifted and he lay behind her, pulling her bottom into the curve of his body. "I was nervous." Her voice was low and she smiled aimlessly at the wall of her bedroom. "That you wouldn't like it."

Mako realized the music was still playing, but kissed his wife's shoulder instead of bothering with it. "I really liked it." He murmured with a smile. "You're so beautiful." It never felt like a good enough word. She was more than just simply beautiful, she was so incredible, attractive, sexy, intelligent, fiery, fierce, passionate, and absolutely the most amazing woman he'd ever known. "I love you, Korra." That never felt like enough either, but the smile on her face was worth it.

"I love you so much." She sighed and rested her head on his arm to sleep. He smiled and inhaled the scent of her, relished the feel of her body against his, and dropped into sleep completely and comfortably in love with his sexy wife.


End file.
